


The Bronze Trio

by BTSBlossom



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Scorpius is younger than Al and Rose, i don't know why, its a next gen story, just made sense when I wrote it, oh yeah, technically not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty sure I based this off a prompt but now I can't find it so...</p>
<p>It's a new year and Professor Neville Longbottom's just received the roster for his classes. Let's just say he's not that excited when he sees three particular names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bronze Trio

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like 12 am or something and really the most editing I've done is spelling and some grammar. I know Scorpius is actually the same age as Al and Rose but it just made sense when I wrote it to make him younger. I don't know why it made sense, it just did.

When Neville first sees his class roster for the new term he tenses, his eyes focusing on three specific names. Normally, this would not be an issue as the three are perfectly fine students; the problem is having all three of them in one class. That just reeked of disaster. Once he gets over the general shock he immediately headed to the headmistress’ office to move one of the students to a different hour.

He knows the second he sees McGonagall that that isn’t going to happen. She was obviously expecting him and his complaint as she greats him with nothing more than a simple look. They stare at each other for a few moments; flawlessly logical arguments flying through his head.

“Ma - ” He starts but is quickly cut off.

“Showed he is far ahead of his year and has been appropriately placed into a class that will challenge him.” Before he can begin his next argument she continues, “This will be good for them and for everyone else.” She looks away from him and turns back to the paperwork on her desk.

He turns to leave, recognizing the clear dismissal. He stops at the door as the ex-professor speaks again.

“The war is over and it is time to move on. Of all the professors, I thought you would understand that best Mr. Longbottom.”

“Yes, Headmistress.” Neville sighs. He quickly returns to his greenhouses to prepare them for the new term.

{~*~*~}

Neville watches silently as Rose Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy walk in with the rest of their classmates. He can’t help but notice how everyone, including the other Slytherins, distance themselves from the young Malfoy.

Most of the families associated with Voldemort and Death Eaters had sent their children to other schools for obvious reasons. In fact, Scorpius Malfoy seemed to be the only child that was attending Hogwarts, and if the rumors were to be believed it was his choice against his father’s wishes. As if he wasn’t singled out enough already, he was now participating in fourth year classes (Herbology and Potions) while technically still a second year student. For probably the third time in his life, Neville questioned McGonagall.

He started the lesson before anyone had enough time to get in trouble.

{~*~*~}

It appears his fears were unjustified as his first couple lessons go off without a hitch. Well, he is teaching children so there are a few hiccups but nothing major or from the three he’d been worried about. Rosie and Al sit in the middle of the Gryffindor students still working on separating themselves from their parents’ shadows and being recognized as their own person. Scorpius, on the other hand, sits at the very end of the table with enough space between him and the others to fit Crabbe and Goyle at their largest. Scorpius seems to keep to himself, speaking only when necessary such as casting a spell or answering a question (which he does a lot).

Neville can’t help but wonder if that is Scorpius’ choice or how the other students have made him.

{~*~*~}

The confrontation, when it finally happens, is not even close to how he imagined it would go.

He’s showing the class how to re-pot Bouncing Bulbs, when it appears that some parts of history are meant to be repeated. It happened to Harry, it happened to James, and now it’s happened to Albus (he should probably try to remember this for Lily’s sake). Mid re-pot, Al’s bulb breaks free from his grasp and attacks him. The other students are busy trying to keep hold of their own bulbs, while Neville is stunned from this happening _again,_ to help _._

Just as he’s about to get his wand, a knock-back jinx hits the attacking bulb square on. Neville looks around to see who cast the jinx while Rosie and a few other Gryffindors rush to check on the fallen Potter, and handle his stunned bulb. From what he can see, no one else has their wands out. It isn’t till he’s made his way over to Al that he notices the tail end motion of Scorpius slipping his wand back into his sleeve, his grey eyes stubbornly focused on his own successfully re-potted Bouncing Bulb.

After a quick _episkey_ to heal Albus’ split lip, his worst injury thankfully, Neville continues the lesson without any more interruptions or mishaps. Once he makes sure everyone is successful in their assignment he dismisses the class. Neville is re-shelving the Bouncing Bulbs when it happens.

Scorpius is habitually the last to leave class even though he is the closest to the door. He’s checking over his things when he is approached by Al and Rosie. Neville just barely catches the nervous look Malfoy sends him before facing the two Gryffindors with an aristocratically blank face. Rosie is scowling while Al looks a bit suspicious.

“You’re the one that helped me, right?” Al asks.

"If you mean, I’m the one who cast the first year jinx before your face was destroyed then yes.”

Neville finds himself smothering a laugh, the boy just sounds so much like his father. Rosie’s scowl deepens and Al laughs in perfect imitations of their own fathers’.

“I thought so! Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I happen to be quite attached to this face.” The last part is clearly meant for his cousin, who as expected, smiles and loosens up a bit at his foolishness. However, Scorpius seems to become more uncomfortable the longer they’re there. “You know what?” Al asks, glancing between his cousin and the Slytherin. “I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced. Which is horribly bad mannered of us.”

Rosie clearly understands where this is going as she chimes in for the first time with, “We can’t have that, can we Al? After all, Mom is always lecturing us about how important good manners are. We must fix this slight at once, Al.”

Watching Al nod in agreement Neville gets the feeling that this speech has been rehearsed.

"Right you are, Rosie, right you are.” Al quickly turns back to face the Slytherin. “This is Rose and I’m Albus Severus but most people call us Rosie and Al.”

All of this very clearly startles the young Malfoy who looks to Neville once more, this time in askance of help. Almost positive that the two Gryffindors aren’t up to anything nasty, and watching closely just in case, he smiles encouragingly at the blonde. Seemingly taking courage from this, Scorpius turns back.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter, Miss Weasely.” Scorpius holds his hand out for a handshake in an echo of the past, that even though he wasn’t there for it, Neville still recognizes.

“No need to be so formal, Scorp! I told you its Rosie and Al.” Albus chuckles even as he meets Scorpius’ handshake without hesitation. Rosie lets out her own small giggle as she also shakes hands with the blonde who smiles shyly back at the two.

{~*~*~}

As the next few years go by and Neville watches as the three become close friends (nicknamed The Bronze Trio by Draco) he often thinks back to that day in the greenhouse. He learns that Rosie and Albus had practiced their speech since first learning that Scorpius would be in a few of their classes and had simply been waiting for the perfect opportunity.

He thinks back to that handshake between the two boys more often than the speech though. While obviously a new beginning for the three kids, he can’t help but feel as if it was also the final piece of closure everyone else needed.

Neville never doubted McGonagall for a moment.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know of any changes that need to be made or errors that need to be fixed. 
> 
> Please review and/or kudos!


End file.
